The Four Moon Objects
by Krylancelo
Summary: Tokagawa Memorial is a special place that no one has known about for the last 11,000 years, at least no by humans. Now their vengeance is about to be extracted on the earth, and very few know how to stop it. Longer chapter 1!


Mizuno Ami was startled awake when a sleek, black cat jumped onto her stomach, giving the blue haired girl, quite a rude awakening.   
  
"Ami, come on! Rei said there is something weird going on at Tokagawa Memorial, and Luna thinks we should check it out!" Sailor Moon whispered.  
  
Ami's eyes slowly adjusted to the dark night's light, and then lowered her gaze to glare at the annoying cat digging her claws into her stomach. Usagi noticed her friends agitation, and quickly jumped into the room, and pulled Luna off of her.   
  
"Gomen, Ami. But you were having a nightmare and our calls weren't working. So, y'know, Luna gave it a try." She said.  
  
Her only reply was Ami yelling out her transformation, "Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" and jumping out of her 2nd story window into some bushes underneath.   
  
"What in the world could be happening at Tokagawa Memorial at this time of night?" Sailor Mercury asked, her blue eyes clouded with worry.  
  
Sailor Moon, after a few second's hesitation, followed her example and jumped down to catch up with the other sailor.  
  
"No clue, Rei just thinks that some major weird vibes are coming from there. And just so you know, Minako went to get Makoto, Chibi-Usa is with Mamoru, and Artemis went to warn Setsuna, Hotaru, Harkua, and Michiru, so they'll all be there waiting for us." Sailor Moon said then took a gulp of air, and started running off toward Tokagawa Memorial.  
  
After a few tense minutes just spent running through darkened streets and almost deserted alleyways, the two Sailor Senshi came to a stop at the nearby Memorial grounds. Both girls wore shocked expressions on their faces when they saw the grounds of the Memorial full of dark craters, still smoldering with fire.   
  
Ami's heart felt liked it had leaped out of her chest and was burning in the flames. "Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" She yelled, her attack soothing the burning mess, leaving only damp craters behind.  
  
"Woah! What happened!" Sailor Jupiter said, as she and the rest of the Senshi, the cats, and Mamoru ran up, just in time to witness Mercury's attack.  
  
"T-the Memorial grounds are destroyed." Sailor Mercury choked out, her voice shaking as she spoke.   
  
"But what did this?" Sailor Moon asked. She then put a hand on Mercury's shoulder and was startled to feel that the girl was shaking.   
  
"Everyone! The culprit might still be around, lets search." Sailor Uranus said, then moved off into the area, looking for anything that could be helpful.   
  
"Be careful... There's some majorly odd vibes coming from this whole place. I think something was disturbed, or broke free." Sailor Mars warned.  
  
"Broke free, like what?" Sailor Jupiter prompted, eager to know what they were up against.  
  
"Something nasty, and out for blood." Mars responded, her voice tense as she answered.  
  
Sailor Moon nodded to her friends and said, "Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto, why don't you look around together, okay. Venus and Mars, ummm... Chibi-Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, will you go find Uranus to make sure she isn't in any trouble, she went off on her own. Neptune should go with them, and I think that Jupiter and myself should stay here with Mercury, I couldn't help her if she passed out on me."   
  
That snapped Sailor Mercury out of her trance, so her eyes stopped focusing on the once burning embers. "I.. I'm fine." She said, though she didn't feel like it. "I just got a little angry about the Memorial being destroyed, I hate the thought of seeing it in need of repair."   
  
The others didn't really know how to respond, so Neptune made the first move by saying that she was going to go find Uranus. Chibi-Usa and Tuxedo Kamen nodded and went after the darkening figure of water, intent on keeping friends safe. Mars gave Mercury a smile, then walked up to her friend and told her that everything was going to be okay, the Memorial would be fixed in no time. She then grabbed Venus, and the two went off in an opposite direction as the others.   
  
Saturn and Pluto both went in another direction, intent on finding the culprit, while Jupiter and Sailor Moon both looked worriedly at the glazy eyed Sailor Mercury.   
  
"Did she get enough sleep?" Sailor Jupiter asked as she waved gloved hand in front of Mercury's face. When her eyes didn't move, the taller senshi snapped her fingers. Her eyes filled with concern when her friend didn't respond.  
  
"What's the matter?" She asked. Mercury didn't see her, she only saw the fun filled days she had at these grounds as a child, before it really became a Memorial. She didn't want to loose all of that, she didn't want to loose anybody.  
  
She then came back to her senses when Sailor Moon grabbed her arm, and asked her to analyze the surrounding area with her mini-computer.  
  
The dazed girl blinked once, then took it out and began typing. After a few minutes, she gasped at the knowledge that it came up with.  
  
"You guys, Mars was right! Something is really wrong with this place, look at this. The energy waves around this Memorial are full of strange energy, similar to what would be around if there was an enormus concentration of a toxic chemical. I think that someone put a posion in the air!" Mercury said, as she typed furiously on her computer.  
  
"A posion? Like what?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"Like the kind that makes you really weak, and makes it hard to breathe. We need to be careful while were here, and someone should tell officials that this place should be off-limits to everybody." She replied.  
  
"So were in danger!!!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, her blue eyes wide with fear.   
  
"No Sailor Moon, if you were to use the Silver Imperium Crystal it should destroy all the toxin's that are in the air. Why don't you give it a try?" Luna prompted, her red eyes intense with determination.  
  
"Okay! I'll do it!" Sailor Moon said, then she raised up her brooch and removed the crystal.   
  
"Remember, not much will be needed to dispel this sort of thing. Don't over do it!" Luna warned.  
  
"Umm, Luna? What do I say if it's just to take away something in the air?" Sailor Moon wondered.  
  
Juipter and Mercury both sweatdropped, and then Jupiter let out a shaky laugh.  
  
"You say 'Rays of Moon, Heal us Now!' and that should dispel any negative effects in the area." Luna smugly replied.  
  
Sailor Moon smiled at her friends then raised her crystal once more and said,   
  
"Rays of Moon, Heal us Now!"   
  
7 rays of moonlight soared from the princess' crystal and bathed the Memorial in white light. Mercury smiled when she checked her mini-computer and saw that the effects of the posion would be gone in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Good job, now everyone should be okay!" She said...  
  
Krylancelo note:  
  
Okay, that's the real end of chapter 1. I want some fun, so review okay? Okay! Good! 


End file.
